


Jensen’s Underwear

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, M/M, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: A fic inspired by the SPN UK Convention, where the boys talked about how Jensen shared his underwear with Jared at SeaCon.





	Jensen’s Underwear

Finally, they are alone in the green room, and not a minute goes by until Jensen presses Jared against the nearest wall. He takes Jared’s mouth in a hungry kiss.

Their lips crush together, and the younger actor moans around Jensen’s tongue, deep in his mouth. He sucks it in greedily, his dick beginning to harden quickly.  

All Jensen can focus on is his lover, on the moans he makes and on the way he tastes like – sweet and something that is pure Jared.  

When he breaks the kiss the image in front of him is perfect: Jared’s cheeks are flushed, he’s panting, and his eyes are bright.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me, Jay?”

In principle, Jared doesn't understand what he's talking about, but a big smile shows on his cheeks when Jensen starts talking again.

"I had to sit on the stage answering the fan questions when the only thing I could think about was you wearing my underwear."

"Oh, that?" Jared asks in a provocative voice. He feels Jensen's hands caressing his ass, and his skin is immediately on fire.

“Yeah, Jay. Knowing that my lover was sitting next to me with my favorite underwear over his beautiful ass does things for me, you know.” He presses his body against Jared's harder, which only results in grinding their crotches together.

The friction isn’t enough, and Jensen begins to unbuckle the other man's belt.

He always loves to see Jared in his shirts. Nevertheless, the fact that he’s wearing his underwear makes him crazy with desire. Consequently, he won't wait until they arrive at the hotel.

Jared's brain comes back online when he feels a Jensen's hand on his belt.

“Jen? Someone can see us, man. You didn’t even lock the door.” His protests die when the other man kisses him again, and he runs his fingers through Jensen’s short hair.

Deep inside Jensen would like to get caught, but this is the least of his worries right now. He desperately needs to fuck his boy, and it's what he's going to do.

Jensen’s lips are forcing Jared’s apart again. His experienced tongue pushes inside, and Jared surrenders merely to the assault on his mouth.

The sounds coming out of Jared's mouth are obscene, and when Jensen finishes the kiss, he has to hold tightly on the other man's shoulders for support.

Only then does he realize his pants have been opened and are on his knees. He follows Jensen's gaze, fixed on the white underwear that clings perfectly to his body. The transparency of the material doesn't leave much to the imagination.

Jensen is practically salivating. This is perfect. His underwear fits Jared's tanned body like a second skin. Jensen could see that the underwear is damp where Jared's leaking precome and the shadow of pubic hair under the thin material.

Coming out of his bliss, Jensen touches the other man's groin, appreciating the stiffness in his hand.

“Jen!” Jared gasps, his hips pushing against Jensen's hand.

As he closes his eyes – enjoying the stimulation on his cock – he feels a firm hand on his shoulder, spinning him around and pushing his chest against the wall.

“Fuck, man. I'll have to make you wear more my underwear from now on.” Jensen says, sliding his hands over Jared’s ass.

The younger man shudders and groans at the words, pushing his ass out and opening his long legs as much as the pants on his knees allow. He loves Jensen’s hands on his body; the touches make him shiver with desire.

His underwear shows off Jared's round ass, and Jensen squeezes it gently. Jared has a perfect ass: firm – yet malleable – soft skin and the right size. Also, the pert buttocks shelter the little and pink hole Jensen loves to fuck.

Almost succumbing to the urge to push his dick in Jared and fuck him senseless simply, Jensen controls himself and pulls his underwear down to Jared’s thighs slowly.

There’s a moment of silence before Jensen practically growls his next words, “Good thing I didn't know this before, man. Otherwise, I could have pulled you behind the stage and fucked you right there, with all the fans listening to us.”

 The older man’s excitement increases immensely when he sees Jared’s favorite black plug nestled between his ass cheeks, keeping him open, wet and ready for his lover. Without hesitation, thick fingers touch it, twisting and tugging it.

The object is pressed against Jared’s prostate, leaving him on edge since he put it in his hole this morning. He feels every inch of his body sensitized, and his cock is pulsing between his legs. He needs Jensen inside him now.

“Fuck me, Jen. Now,” his voice is almost pained and needy, yet Jensen continues at the same torturous pace.

“Pushy bottom,” Jensen says, tugging the black plug out, slow enough that he can watch the pink entrance clenching around the empty space that it leaves behind. _Not for long, of course,_ he thinks.

Realizing it must be almost time for the next panel, Jensen decides to speed things up. Then he slicks three fingers and pushes them inside Jared, making sure he’s open enough for his dick.

“I’m ready. Come on.” The younger man whimpers with impatience, his ass tightening around Jensen’s fingers.

“You think you can take it, Jay?” Jensen teases, and finally, Jared feels the heat radiating from a hard cock against the skin of his ass. He hadn’t even realized when the other man opened his pants and released his own member.

“Always, baby. Always.” The conviction in his voice makes Jensen smile.

There’s no more waiting, and Jensen pulls his fingers out, lining himself up and pushing all the way inside with a grunt.

All Jared can do is hold on the wall in front of him and push his ass back. Jensen’s huge and it hurt, but it hurt so good, and soon he relaxes, appreciating the slight burn that remains. Besides this, he loves the fullness, the surrender, the ownership.

“God!” Jensen’s ball deep inside his lover, who is whimpering so softly.

Next, they’re moving, Jensen thrusting inside Jared, and the younger man pushing back harder, with each thrust trying to impale himself deeper. His hands are firmly propped against the wall, trying to get a hold of something.

Moans and slaps of flesh on flesh echo in the green room. Jensen doesn’t know how nobody bothered to check the source of all the noise. However, it doesn't matter. After all, it wouldn't be the first time they were caught up in an embarrassing situation. Nor would it be the last; Jensen will make sure of that.

A particularly loud moan from his partner catches Jensen's attention.

“Jen...” He manages to get the word out, then his hips jerk, and he cries out, coming hard and untouched. It just feels so good that he doesn’t want it to end, which he knows is impossible. But he's sure there will be other times. Meanwhile, the stretch in his ass that promises a sore hole soon is enough to keep him satisfied for the next few hours, at least.

Jensen knows that Jared can never last long with the assault on his prostate, and he grunts as the other man’s inner walls squeeze him so good. He can feel a familiar heat rising in the pit of his belly. Then he pulls out and thrusts back in, hard, a few times before he comes too – his cock pulsing inside Jared as he empties himself.

After a few more of minutes Jensen pulls out carefully, both men moaning with the loss of contact.

Efficiently, Jensen tucks himself back into his pants, zipping and buttoning it back up.

Before Jared can turn around, Jensen grabs his ass cheeks with both hands and spread him wide open. He smiles broadly at the sight of the red, used and abused puffy hole.

“Admiring your own mess, Jen?”

“I would say a perfect view of a job well done,” Jensen says, giving a slap on his right buttock, yet Jared can hear the laughter in his voice.

“Smug bastard,” Jared replies, though without much conviction.

The next thing Jared knows Jensen is pulling his underwear back up his legs, making the inside wet with come.

“What are you doing? I need to clean up first.” The indignation in his voice is apparent, and he moves uncomfortably.

Then the older man does run his fingers over the mess, pressing the fabric and come against Jared's ass.

“No, Jay. You're going to go outside just like this. Now it's your turn to be distracted knowing you have two things that belong to me in your pants.” Jensen's tone is leaving no room for argument.

When Jensen pulls Jared’s pants up, turning him around to face him, he tries again, puppy eyes in full force.

“My pants will get wet, and there's also the smell, Jen. What if someone notices?” His arguments are, at least, reasonable.

“Your pants are dark, baby. No one will probably realize.” In fact, Jensen is counting on this; he doesn’t like to miss opportunities to mark his territory.

Jared, on the other hand, despite his protests, can’t help the fact he loves Jensen's possessiveness, and he loves the dominance of his partner. It works for them. It's all that matters.

As soon as they're presentable again, a knock on the door signals it's time to get back on the stage.

“Showtime, man,” Jensen says with a grin.

Before the older man can head for the door, however, Jared grabs his arm.

“What?” He asks, suddenly worried by the solemn face of his lover.

“I think I'm gonna need another borrowed underwear, baby.”

The dimpled grin that spreads over Jared’s face can light up a city and warms his heart. An amused laugh springs from Jensen’s lips.


End file.
